1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical wiring and electrical connectors. The present invention relates more specifically to an electrical connector and circuit indicator for matching the lighting and braking electrical functions of a motor vehicle with the same functionality on a towed trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detachable connectors for joining the electrical circuitry on a motor vehicle with the electrical circuitry associated with a towed trailer are well known. Most motor vehicles that have been manufactured with trailer hitch components, or have been retrofit with such components, incorporate single connection points or connector plug sockets in a location adjacent the trailer hitch point. A number of efforts have been made to structure connector plugs that readily attach to and detach from the vehicle socket connector so that the user may easily connect or disconnect a trailer electrical system from that of the motor vehicle. The installed connector plug on the motor vehicle typically collects wires directed from the various lighting and braking circuitry on the motor vehicle together at the central connection point so that the electrical connections might be continued through to the hitched trailer and thereby operate the same or similar electrical systems on the trailer. For the most part, these electrical systems comprise lights, but may additionally include electrically operated wheel braking mechanisms.
Two problems frequently occur with past efforts to connect a motor vehicle electrical system with the corresponding electrical system on a towed trailer. First, the proper connections are often misidentified and crossed at the connection point, resulting in, for example, a right turn signal light being activated when a left turn signal is being made on the motor vehicle. It is important initially, therefore, that the proper association be made for the connectors at the connection point between the motor vehicle and the trailer.
A second problem that often occurs is the failure of the electrical system on the motor vehicle to properly provide voltage at the vehicle connector socket or plug. When such a problem occurs on the motor vehicle itself, the user is left wondering whether the failure of a light to operate on the trailer is due to a connection point failure or the failure of the vehicle socket to present the appropriate voltage to the connection point.
In addition to the above described problems associated with making the proper trailer electrical connection, most current connectors are structured to engage a vehicle socket or plug that is positioned beneath or adjacent the rear bumper of the vehicle in a horizontal orientation (level with the ground). In order to access this socket with a mating connector, the user must typically work at ground level and struggle to view the various wire terminals coming off of the connector inserted into the horizontal socket below the vehicle bumper. The above described connection error problems are therefore compounded by the difficulty with which most users struggle to make the proper connections while working in an uncomfortable and poor visibility position.
It would be desirable therefore to have a trailer electrical system connector that allowed the user to easily identify the various electrical circuits that are being connected, and to confirm their proper functionality. It would be desirable if such a connector could be assembled and verified with the user in a working position that lends itself to easy identification of the terminals and their functionality. It would be desirable if such connections could be made without having to operate at ground level below the bumper of the vehicle to which the connector is being attached. In addition, it would be desirable to have some indication on the connector itself as to the proper functioning of the electrical circuit that is being connected. It would be desirable that such indicators would not only identify the specific electrical circuit being worked with at a particular time, but also identify that the proper voltage is being provided at the vehicle socket or plug. It would be preferable if each of the problems described above were addressed by a trailer connector that engages standard sized connections.